


Support System

by Seblainer



Series: Picking Up the Pieces [76]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Jay and Hailey talk about Erin.
Relationships: Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Series: Picking Up the Pieces [76]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090925
Kudos: 5





	Support System

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: Chicago PD  
Title: Support System   
Characters: Jay Halstead and Hailey Upton   
Pairing: Upstead   
Rating/Warnings: G. Established Relationship. Het.   
Summary: Jay and Hailey talk about Erin.   
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks.   
Disclaimer: Dick Wolf and Matt Olmstead own this show and these characters. I don’t own anything you recognize. I make no money for writing this story.   
Words: 197 without title and ending.   
  
Word to use: Bet   
  
PUtP # 76: Support System

Four years had passed since Erin had left. Hailey always knew when the anniversary was because Jay got depressed and didn’t want to talk to anyone.

This year would be different. The blonde sat on their couch and motioned him to sit. “We need to talk about Erin. I know the anniversary of her leaving is tomorrow.”  
  
Jay didn’t wanna talk, but knew his girlfriend wouldn’t give up. So, he sat beside her. “It still hurts. I loved Erin and wanted to marry her.”   
  
Hailey said, “You were her support system. You, Voight, and Kim were her family. I know that you beat yourself up over how things ended. I bet she wouldn’t want that.”

Jay sighed. “I feel like I let her down. I tried to be there for Erin, but she pushed me away. I didn’t know how to help. We talked a little. It never felt like enough.”

Hailey said, “You did the best you could. No one could accuse you of not trying. I know you worry and I know what Voight said. Just send good thoughts her way.”  
  
Jay nodded. “Thanks for getting me to talk about Erin.”   
  
Hailey smiled. “You’re welcome.”

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks.


End file.
